Sensitive information is often requested and provided via voice-based telecommunications. Sensitive information may include any information that a user does not wish to become known expect by certain parties. Examples of sensitive information include, but are not limited to, credit card information, health insurance account information or health conditions. For example, a user may call a service provider, such as an insurance provider, and be requested by the insurance provider to provide identifying information such as a birth date during a call. In another example, a user may call a provider of a product and be requested by the provider to provide a credit card number. A “call” may be defined as any electronic telecommunication using any format of communication in which sensitive information can be transmitted. For example, a call may include a telephone call, a voice-over-IP (voIP) call, a teleconferencing call or a mobile telephone call. A provider may include a human, an application, or one or more machines. Similarly, a user or caller may include a human, an application, or one or more machines.